


Road Less Travelled And A Touch of Faith

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: In life there are two paths, a familiar path and a path less travelled. Given the option what would Bernie do, will she play it safe or take a risk.





	Road Less Travelled And A Touch of Faith

Standing and starring at an imaginary life path, what would you do if faced with two options. What would you do if that path split into two, which would you take, the familiar path, the boring uneventful path or the one less travelled, the one where anything can happen. Do you take a leap of faith and hope for the best or do you settle for the life you already have without taking risks? After all it's not supposed to be easy. How one day can change the course of a life is both brilliant and terrifying. 

Clutching a postcard from her best friend Bernie surveyed the empty trauma bay. She had worked so hard building the reputation of the unit with Serena and now it was gone. The trauma unit was all Bernie had left, all that was keeping her in holby. It was the one place she still felt close to her best friend but now it was gone. It was the only reason she continued getting out of bed in the morning for. 

The high and mighty of the board however had deemed it a waste of resources, too much money for the results it was getting. Nina, the newest member decided she was going to break the news. She felt the need to show her cold demeanour, she was heartless with her words. She wanted to make a name for herself and she was, but not in a good way. 

A single tear fell from Bernie's eye. The past memories flooding back, delivering a baby girl after a car crash, seeing Cameron after all that time, taking care of Ellie, Jason, of countless patients all with Serena, her Serena. Now it was gone. Everything gone. Serena had left to travel. Bernie stayed with their unit. She was ex military after all never leave a soldier behind. Trauma was her passion and the unit was their baby. She couldn't leave. But now, now it was closed and it was a fight she knew she could never win. 

So, I'm an empty trauma bay, clutching a postcard she decided to take a leap of faith. She didn't want to walk on a familiar path. She wanted excited. She wanted hope. She wanted Serena. She decided on the road less travelled. 

Bernie reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone. Looking at the locked screen was a picture of Serena at Christmas, she hadn't been happy with the picture, it was just before they got changed after a surgery. She was stood under some mistletoe in the changing room in her scrubs, Bernie had taken a photo with her realising. Serena looked so natural, so perfect, so in love. Bernie refused to delete it, much to Serena's annoyance. 

She unlocked it and her fingers typed in the number etched in her memory. A familiar voice answered. 

Bernie said only three little words "I hope so?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick first chapter to see if anyone wants to read anymore. Plan to explore what Bernie gets up to after the closure of the trauma unit.


End file.
